Memory DaysAgain?
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: Natsu screws up and opens a spell book, causing the group to time travel..again. But this time, they get thrown into the future, where they get a glimpse of the future of Fairy Tail and its future new members, including the eventual children of the present day mages. Several crack pairings.


**A/N: So I wrote this. I intended for this to just be a one shot but as I kept writing it I wanted to do more, so I might make this a multi chapter story if there's enough demand for it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, and please review!**

"Why are we here again" Natsu grumbled?  
"Because I want to find this book for Mira" Lucy responded as she continued to scroll through the books on the shelves.  
"If you didn't want to help you should've just stayed home Flame Brain" Gray said from the other side of the room as he continued digging through the pile of books on the floor.  
"What did you say you filthy stripper?" Natsu shouted, suddenly across the room butting heads with Gray.  
"I said you should've stayed home" Gray responded. "What, you have shit in your ears Lizard Breath?"  
"Come at me Ice Princess!"  
"Enough" Erza said, breaking the two up. Natsu clicked his tongue as the two went back to rummaging through the books on the floor, while Lucy, Erza, and Happy were going through the books on the higher shelves. After about fifteen minutes of rummaging through books, Natsu found one that piqued his interest.  
"Hey guys, this looks kind of like that book that we read last time when we got thrown into the past, dont'cha think?" He asked the group.  
"Natsu, are you sure that it's a good idea for you to be playing with books?" Happy asked. "Remember what happened last time you played with a spell book?"  
"Yeah, that was a fun day" he said with a toothy grin.  
"That was NOT fun!" Lucy shouted. "We could've completely screwed up the entire timeline! And after what happened with the dragons and the Eclipse Gate do you really want to screw with that again?"  
Natsu shrugged the two of them off and opened the book. After reading the book for a minute or so, a glow started to emit from the book. "Natsu, what did you do?" Lucy asked in a panic.  
"How should I know?" Natsu asked. "All I did was read the words."  
"Well Natsu reading would be the start of a disaster" Gray commented.  
"Shut up you Pervy Popsicle!"  
"Aye Gray!" Happy shouted.  
"Don't side with him!"  
"Natsu, stop the spell" Erza said.  
"How do I do that?" Natsu asked as they felt themselves being sucked into the portal generated by the spell book.  
"Dammit Natsu!" Lucy screamed as the five were sucked into the portal completely.

"Ugh, my back" Gray groaned as the group started to wake up. "Where are we?"  
"Smells like Magnolia, but it looks a lot different" Natsu commented from above him. "Happy, can you get off me so that I can get away from Ice Princess?"  
"Fish..." Happy said lazily, still in a daze.  
"How about all four of you, GET OFF OF ME!" Lucy shouted at the mages who all seemed to land on top of her. Once all of them regained their senses, Erza took the lead.  
"So, if this is like what happened last time, then whoever got us transferred in time-"  
"Natsu" Gray commented.  
"-we need to be hanging onto so that we don't get stuck here. But we don't know what time we're in so-"  
"We should do some exploring" Natsu said.  
"NO NATSU!" Everyone shouted.  
"Aww come on. We should at least see where we are!"  
"Well" Lucy said. "We are clearly in Magnolia, but when?" That was when Gray noticed a flyer on one of the buildings.  
"Hey guys, check this out" Gray said as he grabbed the flyer and waved it in front of them. "It's a flyer for the X820 Fantasia parade. We got thrown into the future."  
"The future, huh?" Erza contemplated.  
"Well let's go see how Fairy Tail is doing then!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"NO NATSU!" they all shouted again, with the exception of Erza.  
"That might not actually be a bad idea" Erza said. "If we're in the future, then our future selves know of this day anyway. It's not like we'd be jeopardizing the timeline."  
"Actually I kinda wanna see how the guild is doing in the future too" Gray agreed.  
"And maybe they have new kinds of tasty fish in the future" Happy said.  
"Alright, lets go then!" Natsu shouted as they made their way to the guild hall.  
"You guys are hopeless" Lucy said as she gave a dejected sigh and tailed the group to see what the guild looks like in the future.

"Now, we absolutely need to keep a low profile when we go in though" Erza said sternly. "We don't know what exactly is going on with the guild right now, so we need to hang back and ABSOLUTELY NO BRAWLING!"  
"Yes ma'am" Natsu and Gray both said. The group walked in and noticed new staircases on either side of the door, so they quietly walked up the stairs and sat at a table on the second floor. Taking their surroundings in, they tried to notice all the changes. Firstly, there was a third floor now where S-Class jobs were posted. The bar was re-designed to be an island in the center of the guild, with tables all around it. The stage looked pretty much the same, but the second floor was now built around the entire guild, and a new staircase toward the back of the second floor led up to the third floor, where a door that was clearly the Master's office. A picture of Makarov was on the door, with his birth and apparent death dates, and a plaque underneath of it that read 'I'll always be watching over you brats.'  
"So Master passed away by this time?" Lucy asked. The rest of the group looked to give her a somber nod before something else caught their eye. A little boy with brown hair and green eyes was playing with cards. The kid couldn't be anymore than 6 years old, and the three kids watching him were all around the same age.  
"Those are the same kind of Tarot cards that Cana uses" Gray noted. They then took a look at the other three kids sitting with the boy. One kid was a loud girl with wild long violet hair and a sword strapped to the back of her outfit. The next was a girl who looked slightly younger than the violet haired girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair with green bangs and wore a ruby red dress. The last girl sitting at the table was a girl with blue and white hair and red markings around her left eye.  
"That girl looks kind of like Jellal" Erza commented. The girl also resembled someone else she knew, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then, Natsu noticed something else.  
"Hey, is that Cana running the bar?" Natsu asked. The group turned their attention to the bar. Cana was there, watching the kids as she cleaned glasses and conversed with a man that was watching the kids. "And Hibiki? What is he doing here?" The group listened in on their conversation.  
"I'm so glad that our kid is so well behaved" Cana said. "I couldn't imagine what Makarov went through dealing with us on a daily basis" she said, causing Hibiki to snort.  
"At least the young ones are so well behaved" Hibiki said. "By the way, where did the other four go? Juvia and Merudy would kill me if I let anything happen to them. By the way, how did I get stuck watching everyone's kids?"  
"Well, Juvia and Merudy wanted to go shopping, Kagura drug half our guild off to a Guild Master's conference, and Mira's whole family is having a giant holiday dinner and needed to have time to prepare for it. So we got stuck with all the little brats."  
"You have to admit, they're not that bad. Although I missed a day at The Pegasus House because of this."  
"You're right, they're really well behaved for the most part" Cana agreed. "Though, I'm pretty sure that one is enough for me. Right now at least."  
"Yeah, I think we should only have one for right now too" he said.  
Meanwhile, Lucy gaped. "Cana and Hibiki had a kid together. That must be the boy playing with the cards down there."  
"Who are the other kids though?" Erza asked. Just then, they saw two kids run around the bar. There was a girl with short maroon hair and blue eyes who looked to be about 8 years old, and a girl with white, shoulder-length hair who looked to be slightly older.  
"I'm going to get you Tide!" the white haired girl shouted.  
"Daisy, calm down!" another boy called out, chasing the two. He had to be the girl called Tide's older brother, since he had the same features as the little girl. "Alvin, help me control your sister before she breaks something!"  
"Chill out Storm" the boy who the other referred to as Alvin said, lazily walking around the bar.  
"Holy shit! That has to be Lyon's kid!" Gray said in a hushed yell. "That is literally Lyon as a kid if he had Flame Brain's girly hair! He even has Lyon's cocky attitude."  
"Ice-Make Chains" Alvin cast out, reaching the girl and wrapping her up before she was able to catch the younger girl.  
"Yep, definitely Lyon's kids" Gray commented.  
"All right, all right" future Cana said as her and future Hibiki made their ways over to break up the younger mages from fighting. Cana grabbed the chained girl and sat her on the barstool to get her away from the other kids while Hibiki tried to comfort the younger girl.  
"So not all the kids are super well-behaved" Lucy said.  
"Also, why are Lyon's kids here?" Erza asked. "Don't you think that his kids would've joined his guild? The girl had a Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder."  
"Do you think that the mother is a member of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. Just then, the guild doors opened and two girls that the group recognized marched in.  
"We're back!" future Juvia and future Merudy yelled as they marched over to the guild to greet Cana and Hibiki. "Wow, thank you for watching them Cana. We had so much fun shopping!" Juvia continued to chatter to the bartender.  
"That's great" Cana said smiling. "Did you, actually buy anything though?" she asked. "You don't have any bags."  
"Oh, that's just because we have the best husbands in the world!" Merudy exclaimed. Just as she said that, two guys followed behind them carrying about 15 bags in each hand. One of the men was Lyon, which the sight of Gray's older brother being clearly whipped carrying all the bags with a tired and disgruntled look in his eyes cause Gray to burst out in a fit of laughter. The sight of the other male though put the rest of the guild members on slight edge, even knowing that he can be trusted now.  
"What is Cobra doing here. And why is he carrying 30 bags of clothes?" Happy asked.  
"I wanna fight him" Natsu said, wanting to spark up his old rivalry. Lucy pointed out his hand though.  
"He has the Fairy Tail mark on his hand" Lucy observed. "And a wedding ring. What the hell is going on." Cobra, being able to hear thoughts, heard the group up on the balcony and looked directly at them. After a moment of everyone panicking, Cobra gave them a smirk and wrapped his arm around the water mage after he sat the bags that he was carrying down.  
"Juvia and Cobra hooked up!" Natsu said with wide eyes.  
"How did that happen?" Happy asked.  
"Does that mean Lyon and Merudy are a couple?" Gray asked.  
"Looks that way" Lucy said as the group continued observing.  
Merudy smiled at the sweet actions of Cobra before asking "How were the kids?"  
Cana laughed before responding. "Well, they were good for the most part. Though it looks like they're itching to start a brawl and Daisy is getting ready to tear Tide apart."  
"Well, maybe they just need to get some exercise" Juvia said. "It's probably time for them to do their daily training. Cobra! Lyon!" The two men who had just sat down at the bar and slammed their heads into their folded arms looked up at the blunette. "Will you take the kids out to do their training today?" The two men both let out a whiny groan in reply.  
"Come on Lyon. Please?" Merudy begged. "We're tired from shopping all day."  
"You're tired?" Lyon asked. "Cobra and I were the ones that lugged 30 bags a piece around all day." Merudy started to twitch in anger as Juvia started to whisper in Cobra's ear. In a flash, Cobra was up and dragging Lyon out of the guild.  
"Come on Popsicle. We have to be good fathers! We're training our kids today" Cobra shouted. "Come on kids! We train then I'll buy you all ice cream!"  
"But I don't like ice cream" Daisy said.  
"Well what do you like?"  
"Cats."  
"Then I'll buy you a cat" Cobra said. "Now come on kids!" Lyon's eyes went wide.  
"You can't buy her a cat! I don't like cats!"  
"Now I'm definitely getting her a cat! Come on kids!" Cobra continued to shout as he drug Lyon out the guild by his arm, kids following, and Juvia, Merudy, and Cana laughing as they watched them leave.  
"At least someone appreciates cats" Happy said.  
"Hey buddy, I appreciate you!" Natsu shouted. "And to show it, I'll catch you 20 fish when we get home."  
"Thanks Natsu!" Happy said with glee as he came to rest on Natsu's head.  
"What do you think Juvia said to Cobra?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu to erupt with laughter and Happy to fall onto the table. "What's so funny?"  
"Just, knowing those two" Natsu was still laughing and shaking his head. "Just, never mind."  
"Hey guys, a thought occurs" Gray said. "If all of them have kids running around the guild, do you think that any of us have kids running around?" The rest of the group furiously blushed at Gray's question.  
"Look, the door is opening again" Lucy said, distracting the group from their musings. The two mages that walked in looked to be the group's age now, a tall girl, around 6'1, with short brown hair and well built wearing a leather jacket and white pants, and a boy with short white hair who stood just below his sister in height and wore an all black suit with a green tie. "Oh, those are clearly Elfman and Evergreen's kids" Lucy commented.  
"Hey Sabriena. Hey Michael" Hibiki greeted the two when they walked in.  
"Hey" the girl named Sabriena said. "We just came to pick up Raelyn."  
"Dinner must be ready if you two are here to get her, huh?" Cana joked as Michael went and grabbed the girl that reminded Erza of Jellal.  
Sabriena laughed. "Well Dad and Aunt Lisanna tried to stop Uncle Jellal from volunteering to help Aunt Mira with dinner, but he was persistent and got pretty much all the adults roped into helping with him."  
"Uncle Jellal?" Erza and Natsu would have spit their drink if they had one. "Jellal married Lisanna?"  
"Speaking of, have you seen Yuri and Ultear?" the boy named Michael asked. "Aunt Mira's going to be pissed if they're late to dinner."  
"Why the hell would Mira name her kid Ultear?" Gray asked. Just then, a loud bang was heard toward the stage of the guild.  
"What did you say you Pervy Princess?"  
"You heard me Natsumi!"  
"No I didn't Ultear! How about you repeat that for me?"  
"Absolutely Flame Brain!"  
"Well" Lucy said "there's Natsu Jr. and Gray Jr."  
"Wait a minute" Gray thought for a second. "Mira's daughter's name was Ultear, and that girl is clearly my daughter, who's name was also Ultear. So" Gray thought for a minute "I HAD A KID WITH MIRA?" The girl in question did represent Gray quite a bit. She had long, black hair and a facial structure similar to Gray's. The only thing that would've convinced the guild that she wasn't a genderbent version of Gray were her bright green eyes.  
The girl she was facing off against was clearly Natsu's daughter as well. She had long pink hair down to her lower back, brown eyes, wore a black scarf around her neck with a white jacket over her top. The two girls flared their magics, ice and fire respectively, just like their fathers'.  
"Enough" a red headed male broke the two apart. "Just because none of our parents are here does not mean you will both desecrate this guild this way."  
"Yes Simon" both the girls said.  
"Well that is definitely Erza's kid" Natsu said.  
"It's like looking in a genderbent timewarp" Erza commented.  
"But who are the other parents for your kids?" Lucy asked.  
"Who knows?" Natsu asked. "Hopefully it's someone hot."  
"NATSU!" both girls shouted.  
"What? She has to be hot because I'm a Fire Dragonslayer and there's no way that she could handle carrying a dragon baby if she wasn't" he explained.  
"You meant that literally?" Lucy asked.  
"Jackass" Gray muttered.  
Natsumi and Ultear were still glaring at each other while Simon kept them apart. "Oh come on Simon, you're just scared that my sister is going to kick your sister's ass" a voice said from behind them.  
"WHAT!" Natsu and Erza both shouted, before looking at each other and looking back to the action with furious blushes on their faces.  
"They liiiikkkeee each other" Happy mocked the two, both continuing to blush even more.  
"What did you say to me Yuri, you gothic punk?" Simon growled as he whirled around to face the offending voice. Yuri was much more of a blend of his parents, carrying Gray's eyes and build, but had Mira's white hair and a style that reminded the group more of Gajeel's, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, white gloves with blue trim, and black jeans with white trim down the sides of their legs.  
"I said that your sister would get her ass kicked by my sister, just like you would get your ass kicked by me" Yuri said with a cocky smirk. Suddenly the siblings were standing on either side of the stage, ready to brawl.  
"Requip: Fire Dragon's Armor" both Natsumi and Simon shouted. The two mages both held a flaming sword, Simon's in his right and Natsumi's in her left. The two mages also had matching armors, which both looked to be severe improvements off of Erza's original Flame Empress Armor. The two armors were made of black and red dragon scales creating a solid breastplate for both mages, with golden gauntlets and leg pieces. Both mages also had short golden horns appear on their heads.  
"Take Over: Ice Demon's Soul" were Ultear and Yuri's cries, as Ultear's armor morphed into Mirajane's old Satan's Soul armor, and Yuri's into her old Halphas armor. Both were now taken over by a black and powder blue color scheme, and the black demon marks appeared on the right side of their bodies.  
"Holy shit those are cool!" Natsu exclaimed as the group members minus Lucy were leaning against the railing, completely focused on the fight.  
"We're the strongest brother-sister team in the guild" Natsumi shouted as the two shot a warning shot of fire between the two.  
"No way you're stronger than us" Ultear shot back as the two fired lasers of ice between the two fire mages.  
Before the fighting got anymore serious, two bolts of lightning dropped onto the stage, bringing Lucy to the railing with the rest of the group. Two blond mages, one male who was definitely Laxus's kid, as he was pretty much the same as Laxus except less muscular and no scar, and one female with a shoulder length pony tail. Yuri started a slow clap as the electricity subsided. "Well well, Lloyd and Laina are now here to ruin our fun. What brings you two off your perch?"  
"Just a couple of kids claiming they were the strongest brother-sister team in the guild" Lloyd started and Laina finished for him "because that title clearly belongs to us. One of us" "Could take on either of your teams."  
Simon laughed at the two. "Just because your father was the strongest wizard of his generation doesn't mean you two are."  
Yuri followed up. "Since the offer is on the table though, one of you would make great target practice for us."  
"I'm fired up now" Natsumi said as her and Simon clashed their swords together.  
Lloyd smirked as he turned to face Yuri, while Laina faced Simon. Then, both pulled golden keys out and opened Virgo and Loke's gates.  
"WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD GIVE MY KEYS AWAY TO LAXUS'S KIDS!" Lucy shouted, before something dawned on her. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no."  
"Lucy and Laxus sitting in a tree" Happy teased.  
"Quiet cat" Lucy said as she kicked Happy into Natsu.  
"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted across the entire guild, loud enough for everyone to hear and consequently cower in fear.  
"Master?" almost everyone asked, looking around the guild as Erza's jaw dropped, realization dawning on her what she just did. It was in that moment that the book started to glow and the time-traveling mages were sucked back to their own time.

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked. "Is that really our future?"  
Erza shrugged. "It was probably one of many possible futures. Just like what happened with Eclipse."  
"I need a drink" Lucy said before exiting the library and running to the bar, Gray following closely behind.  
"She's probably going to see Laxus" Happy laughed in Natsu's ear. Erza looked over at the cat and Natsu before looking away.  
Gray could probably get away with avoiding Mira by taking a couple jobs until the awkwardness of what he saw wore off, and Lucy and Laxus didn't hang out that much anyway (at least to her knowledge) so she shouldn't have too many awkward issues either. Her and Natsu though were going to have to confront what they saw though. In spite of not meeting their future selves, they saw their future kids, and with working on the same team could cause a major rift within the team. It could cause the team to even fall apart. "Natsu" Erza spoke to him in a serious tone.  
"What's up?" he asked casually, seemingly unaffected by what he just saw. Erza gave a slight smile at his casual tone. Nothing ever seems to change Natsu, and that was part of his charm.  
"I would like us both to take a couple of days to process what we just saw, and then we should probably have a discussion about what we just saw. Then, we should proceed accordingly."  
Natsu stroked his chin in a comical thinking pose. "Okay." Erza stood for a minute before giving a simple nod and leaving the library as well.  
"I think she liiikkkeeees you."

"Mira, I need a strawberry shake" Lucy scrambled to the bar, burying her head in her hands as Mira prepared her shake.  
"Mira, I need a job. Now" Gray shouted as he scrambled to the bar as well.  
"Hello Mirajane, how are you today, I'm doing great what's new with Team Natsu, so do you wanna know what I heard" Mira still retained her sweet voice, but sarcasm was dripping from it.  
"Sorry Mira, stressed, need a distraction" Gray said hurriedly.  
"Well, if you want a distraction, you could always take me out to dinner later to make up for being so rude to me" she said lightly.  
"WHAT?" the two mages asked in shock. Mira laughed.  
"It was just a joke. So what has you two so worked up?"  
Lucy sighed. "We just had a very strange day."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Probably shouldn't" Lucy said.  
"Do you wanna talk about it Gray?" the white haired woman directed the question at the ice mage.  
"Hell no."  
"Aww, it's no fun when you give me the cold shoulder" Mira laughed at her own pun, earning a groan from Lucy and a glare from Gray.  
"We most certainly will not be speaking of this matter ever again" Erza said as she sat at the bar, Mira already having her strawberry cheesecake ready for her. Laxus was also approaching the bar at this time.  
"Mira, do you have that job request for me?" Laxus asked. Mira responded with a yes and handed him the flyer. "Thank you Mira." He then nodded at the other mages in acknowledgement. "Scarlet. Stripper. Blondie."  
"Oh God this is awkward" Lucy said as she had her eyes buried in her hands, sipping the milkshake from the straw. Erza and Gray looked around anywhere but another mage in the eyes while Mira and Laxus gave each other confused looks.  
"Okay, I'm not asking anymore. What the hell happened to you guys?" Mira demanded.  
"We got a glimpse of the future" Lucy explained. "There wasn't anything bad; it actually looked like the guild was doing great. But, we're trying to keep it under wraps because we don't want to mess the future up. Like, additions to the guild, future kids, things like that."  
Mira's eyes lit up at the mention of kids. "You know who I have kids with? You guys have to tell me!"  
"We said that we wouldn't speak of this to anyone" Erza said as Natsu came up to the bar.  
"Yeah, we can't tell that you and Gray had kids together I guess. Not sure why though?" Natsu asked himself rhetorically, causing his team members to gape. "I mean the kids magic was sweet, even for being ice magic."  
"Well well Gray" Mira smiled "looks like you might be buying me that dinner tonight after all."  
"The blonde kids that had that combo of Lucy and Laxus's magic was sweet too, but my kids kicked all your kids asses." Laxus was now gaping as well as he realized the implications of what Natsu was saying, while Happy flew behind him making a poor attempt to hide his giggles. "Anyway, I promised Happy that I'd catch him 20 fish, and then I have to start training so that Erza and I can make babies, so see you guys!" he said with a cheery grin as he and Happy left the guild.  
A long and awkward silence fell over the group before it was finally broken by Laxus, who asked a simple question. "He does realize what 'training to have babies' means, right?"


End file.
